Season 21
The twenty-first season of the television series will possibly start airing in 2017. Episodes #Springtime For Diesel #A Most Singular Engine #Dowager Hatt's Busy Day #Stuck In Gear #Runaway Engine #P.A. Problems #Hasty Hannah #Cranky At The End Of The Line #New Crane On The Dock #Unscheduled Stops #Philip's Number #The Fastest Red Engine On Sodor #A Shed For Edward #Terence Breaks The Ice #Daisy's Perfect Christmas #Confused Coaches #Emily In The Middle #The Big Freeze #Max or Monty #A Happy Day for Trevor #Jock The New Engine #The Missing Coach #Hugo And Oliver #Little Engines #The Experemental Engines Come To Sodor #Timothy Helps Boco Chararcters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Rosie *Annie and Clarabel *Diesel *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Daisy *Mavis *Stepney *Bertie *Salty *Harvey *Arry and Bert *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Freddie *Mighty Mac *Luke *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Mr. Fergus Duncan *Sir Robert Norramby *Terence *Trevor *Toad *Henrietta *Bulgy *Spencer *Cranky *Big Mickey *Harold *Stanley *Stafford (cameo) *Philip *Jack *Alfie *Oliver (Pack) *Max and Monty *Rex *Bert *Mike *Ryan *Rocky (cameo) *Belle *Flynn *Skiff (cameo) *Captain Joe (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Lady in the Pink Shirt (cameo) *Albert's Wife (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *Mr. Bubbles (cameo) *The Dock Manager (cameo) *One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (mentioned) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) *Norman (cameo) *Den *Dart *Victor *Kevin *Porter *Butch *Samson (cameo) *Hugo *Timothy *The Slip Coaches (cameo) *The Troublesome Trucks *Reg *Stephen *Glynn *Millie *Harold *The Flying Scotsman *Theo *Lexi *Merlin *Hurricane *Frankie *Caitlin (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *Butch Characters Introduced *Hannah *Carly *Jock *Frank USA * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Iron Bert, and Freddie * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Harold, Kevin, Max, 'Arry, Diesel, and Mr. Percival, * Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Monty, Hugo, Stepney, Flynn, Donald, Mac, Big Mickey, BoCo, and Mr. Fergus Duncan * Christopher Ragnald as Percy, Trevor and the troublesome trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Philip, Dart, Peter Sam, and Paxton * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Judy, Annie, Clarabel, and Belle * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Keith Wickham as Charlie, Salty, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Harvey, Glynn, Bert, Sir Topham Hatt, Mighty, Den and Bertie * Tom Stourton as Terence, Rex, and Duncan * Tim Witnall as Oliver (Pack), Jerome, Reg, Mike, and Timothy * Hugh Bonville as Merlin * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi, Carly, and Hannah * Darren Boyd as Theo * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * David Menkin as Jack and Porter * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty * John Hastler as Rheneas, Jock, and Duke * Mike Grady as The Earl of Sodor * Olivia Colman as Marion * Bob Golding as Sidney and Stephen * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Miranda Raison as Millie * Michael Legge as Luke Trivia this marks BoCo's Newest Appearance Sience the season 5 episode Double Teething TroublesCategory:Television Series Category:Future releases